


This is Rogue One

by Celestrious



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Punk Band Au, basically there's a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestrious/pseuds/Celestrious
Summary: Cassian Andor is the hot-headed lead singer of the indie rock band, Rogue One. When he fires the band's drummer, Bodhi Rook suggests they bring in wild girl drummer Jyn Erso, also known as Stardust. Other stuff happens too I just don't have a good summary right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids this is my punk band au for Rogue One. There's a lot of swearing so be aware if you're not into that. Cool, anyway, enjoy you guys!
> 
> Update: It's been a long time so I rewrote the first chapter. I wanted to take the progression of the story a bit slower this time. Hope you like it.

An amp came flying through the air as Bodhi entered the door. His eyes widened and he barely dodged in time for it to hit the door with a loud, heavy crash. Bodhi stayed huddled near the floor, hands knitted to protect his neck as if this was some kind of earthquake safety drill. Finally rising from his crouched position he was able to begin to come to terms with what had just happened. Was that his life that just passed in front of his eyes? A look of bewilderment remained plastered on his face as he took in what was left of the amp and he placed his hands on his hips, thinking. There were very few options here. There was only one person he knew who realistically could’ve and would’ve thrown the amp, but the real question was what had he done to deserve this?

A string of curses could be heard coming from the room nearby and Bodhi sighed. He’d clean up the mess later. He always had to clean up the messes. Wiping his sweaty hands on his red tee shirt he walked hesitantly toward the next room, careful not to step on any broken glass or anything else that might’ve found its way onto the floor in the last fit of rage. It was only then that he realized the curses were not, in fact, directed at him. He’d have to admit he was still feeling a bit loopy. He hadn’t intended on waking up so early, but the yelling had kind of seemed like an urgent matter.

Bodhi ran a hand through his dark hair, reaching for the hair tie on his other wrist and using it to secure a bun at the back of his head. He leaned against the wall, trying to listen to what was going on. The room was hot and he could feel the perspiration already gathering on his forehead. If the yelling hadn’t have woken him up, surely the heat would have.

“I can’t even believe you’d do that! What the fuck were you thinking? Are you trying to ruin us?” Came an angry, accented voice.

“No! I just-it was an accident ok? I’ll handle it.” Another voice responded, this one much more desperate sounding.

“Rogue One obviously isn’t your priority. This isn’t even the first time this has happened Draven.” Bodhi caught a glimpse of him now. He’d known Cassian for a long time and the smug smile that was forming on his lips was one that didn’t mean anything good. When Cassian smiled it was never because he was happy.

“Fuck, Cass, we’re on a first name basis.”

“Look, I like you, you know that, but you know what the media is like. We can’t get any bad publicity, not now.” Cassian pressed his hands together and extended them toward Davits. “You got her fucking pregnant.” He said it with such an insane calm that Davits just stared at him from across the room where he sat, shoulders hunched.

“I’m still going to give my all to the band.” He offered reasonably, waving a hand toward Cassian.

“No you’re not.” Cassian replied through gritted teeth, lunging at Davits. “You’re not because you’re out of the band!”

Davits shot up from where he sat as Cassian dismissively began to walk away. “Hey! You can’t do that shit! Just because you want control every fucking aspect of everything we do so you can make up for being an irresponsible dick-”

Before he could say anything else Cassian swung around and clocked him in the nose.

Bodhi let himself appear from the shadows now. “Woah!” He yelled, running foward to grab Cassian by the shoulders and pull him back before he could strike again.

Davits Draven had stumbled backwards into the speaker he’d been sitting on and reached for his face. When he took his hand off Bodhi saw the blood on his fingers that dripped from his nose. Davits stared at Cassian for a moment in disbelief before anger took its place. He silently straightened himself, flexing his hands before they curled into fists. Davis shook his head and walked to the drum set in the corner, grabbing the grey duffle bag that sat beside it and kicking the bass drum so that his foot went right through. He turned for a moment to stare at the restrained Cassian in all his rage, nostrils flaring.

“Fuck you Andor.” He said sharply before slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder. Davits turned his gaze to Bodhi now. “You’re a good kid Bodhi. Get out of Rogue One while you still can.” Bodhi simply offered him a nod and Davits Draven left the way Bodhi had come in.

Bodhi Rook finally let go of Cassian, who jerked himself away from his friend’s grasp and let his palms cover his eyes.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He said, progressively getting louder with each word.

“You just got rid of our of drummer Cass!” Bodhi finally said. He was more confused than anything right now. “We have a gig next week and we don’t have a drummer, let alone a drummer that knows our set.” Bodhi stretched out his arms, looking up at the ceiling and then back to Cass. “Um, any ideas?”

Cass removed his hands from his face and reached back to rub at his neck. “It doesn’t matter if they know the set they just need to be dedicated.” He turned around finally, the traces of anger slowly fading from his face, but not entirely gone. The ferocity was still apparent in his eyes and his eyebrows were still furrowed. Bodhi caught himself. He couldn’t afford to be a smart aleck right now. It was best to tread lightly.

“Sorry Bodhi..” Cass sighed walking over to the drum set to inspect the damage.

“Do you want me to call Baze and Chirrut?”

“Nah.” Cass waved Bodhi off without looking at him. “I’ll call them later. I’m probably going to have to go with Kay to get a new bass and have him pick out an amp.”

Bodhi pressed his lips together until they formed an irritated thin line. “You almost hit me with that amplifier.”

“Oh. Well, good thing I didn’t. Hospital bills, you know?”

Bodhi shook his head. “No, I don’t. Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Cassian lied, reaching a hand up to rub under his nose.

“Can we turn the AC on? I should get some more rest.” Bodhi shuffled a bit. “You should too.”

“Sure. I need to call Kay.”

“Might wanna wait a few hours. It’s…early.”

“Thank you Bodhi.”

Even his thank you’s were forceful. Bodhi’s mouth flattened into a thin line and he turned away, nearly stepping on another piece of glass as he left.

* * *

 

On the other side of town Jyn Erso had woken up and was getting ready for the rest of her day. It was late. She’d stayed up too long the night before and now she was in a rush. Jyn knew she’d have to skip her shower. She looked at herself in the mirror to find tired eyes staring back at her, but that was nothing new. Jyn rubbed at the smudged eyeliner she hadn’t taken off the night before and sighed. It didn’t really matter that much. She ran her hand under the sink’s cool water before lifting a couple fingers to rub rapidly at a mark on the dirty mirror. Unsatisfied, she groaned and grabbed her brush, running it through her knotted brown hair. Jyn began to hum to herself. Music had always been with her. Sun glinted through the little window in her shower and through the glass onto the white tiled floor. The drums were all she’d had for the longest time. Her mother had died when she was just a kid and she had no idea where her dad was. They’d both been musicians though and when she was shipped into her uncle Saw’s house all that came with her was her belongings and a drum set that was left “for Stardust.” Stardust had been her stage name ever since she began performing as a kind of “fuck you” to her absent father. Sometimes while performing onstage she’d squint through the lights into the crowd hoping he’d be there somehow and recognize her though she never told a soul. Not that there was much to be proud of. Jyn was a drummer for a crappy, sexist little band called The Deathtroopers that paid her less than what she deserved. She’d been dating the lead singer, Antonio, for a while, but it wasn’t a good relationship. Jyn planned to break up with him, but she needed to make sure she had another job first. If he kicked her out of the band she needed a way to pay the bills. The young woman pulled her makeup bag out of the drawer and got to work, painting the familiar blue and silver star over half her face that had become a signature look. She was Stardust, well, at least Stardust was who she became every night.

When Jyn was satisfied with her work she put her things away, heading to her closet and picking out a comfortable silver jumpsuit before grabbing the drumsticks from on top the dresser and shoving them in her backpack, which she slung over her shoulder. She stopped for a second too long trying to decide if it was cold enough outside that she would need a jacket. Jyn ultimately decided to go with a grey sweatshirt. Besides, silver jumpsuits with grey sweatshirts had just become the peak of fashion. Jyn locked her door and headed down the stairs. She needed to catch the subway to get to the venue and it was starting to get late. Jyn put on her headphones as she boarded the train, sitting down in one of the few empty seats, still bright and shiny amongst the otherwise darkly dressed crowd on their way around the city. She’d learned not to care about the looks people gave her in such an extravagant get up. The city was known for its night life anyway and Stardust was small in comparison to a lot of it. Jyn Erso allowed her thoughts to get lost for a moment in the music. She breathed out, finding some solitude in the sway of the train. It wasn’t long though before a million thoughts came rushing back and she began to worry about her future.  
When she reached Mos Eisley she made a beeline backstage to the dressing room where she threw down her stuff.

“Hey Jynny, you’re late.” Came a familiar voice and Jyn cringed. The nickname wasn’t cute anymore.

“Yeah, slept in longer than I expected.”

“Well we’re on in a few.”

“I’m know.”

Jyn felt his hands slide around her waist and she placed her hands on top of his as he kissed the back of her neck. She wished she could claw him off her here and now, but she knew she had to wait just a little bit longer. The yellow light of the dressing room was beginning to make Jyn feel sick, or maybe it was just Antonio’s cigarette breath and the unhealthy warmth of his skin on hers.

“Let me get ready.” She said finally, pushing him away and digging through her bag, pretending to search for something that wasn’t actually there.

Antonio clicked his tongue. “Be out there Jyn. Stardust needs to be better than she was last night.”

Jyn bit her lip and her heartbeat quickened. She knew what he was referring to and the fires of disdain were growing in her by the second. Why had she even put up with this bullshit for so long?

* * *

 

Bodhi grabbed a beer from the bar just in time for the bands to begin playing. Cass should’ve been there already, but he’d shot him a text saying he was going to be late. Likely he’d lost track of time with Kay. Bodhi thought Kay was an okay guy, but he knew he hated Rogue One’s music. He didn’t understand why someone as dedicated to the band as Cass would be such good friends with him. Apparently Kay and Cass had known each other for a long time. Bodhi didn’t have a lot of friends like that. In fact, he didn’t have a lot of friends in general. Just the band. If he could honestly call them his friends. He just liked around people who more or less enjoyed doing the things he enjoyed.

It was a Thursday night so the crowd wasn’t as big and Mos Eisley wasn’t quite as loud…which Bodhi appreciated. It allowed him to hear the music better when there weren’t drunk people around to heckle the bands or start fights. An announcer came onstage to introduce a band Bodhi hadn’t heard of before.

“Everyone give a welcome to Antonio Motti and The Deathtroopers!”

Bodhi offered some clapping to the strangers as they came onstage. He reminded himself he was here to scope out some drumming talent, but he realized he wouldn’t have needed a reminder anyway because when the drummer for The Deathtroopers stepped onto the stage to take her place at the drum set angels started singing. Bodhi saw her and things melted away for a moment. He thought he was in the afterlife. Stardust glowed in his presence. The band was pretty shitty, but the drummer was fantastic. She was otherworldly in a way he couldn’t quite place and her talent was unbelievable. She didn’t deserve to be in such a horrible band.

“Stardust.” the name sounded good as Bodhi repeated it to himself. What a talent she was.

Stardust raised a hand with a small nod of her head toward the audience and Bodhi could’ve sworn she looked right at him. He was getting carried away. He couldn’t bring Stardust into Rogue One, right? I mean, she was already in a different band and…he needed to call Cass after they finished.

* * *

 “You did what?” Kay spat, glaring at Cassian.

“Don’t remind me. It’s not one of my…err…proudest moments.” he mumbled in reply.

Kay sipped from the cup of tea he held in his hands and raised his eyebrows. He shrugged. He shouldn’t have been surprised honestly.

“I sent Bodhi to Mos Eisley tonight.” Cass offered.

“What good’s that going to do you?”

Cassian rolled his eyes mockingly. “I don’t know! Maybe he’ll find someone.”

“Well, there’s certainly room for improvement…”

“I know, I know, we suck, we suck.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I’ve heard it enough times already to know when it’s about to come out of your mouth.” Cassian waved his hand toward the waitress and signaled that he wanted the check. He then scooped a spoonful of soup into his mouth. He groaned when his phone began to ring.

Cassian swallowed hard before taking the phone out of his back pocket. Kay snickered.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hey it’s Bodhi.”

“Yeah I know, your contact is in my phone man.”

“Oh, right right. So…I found a girl.”

“Bodhi, for the last time I do not want to give you advice on your-“

“No, no! She’s a drummer. I think she’s what we’re looking for.”

Cassian shifted the phone to his other ear, focusing closer on what he was hearing.

“Did you talk to her? Is she good?”

“Not yet. The band just finished their set and I stepped out to call you. She’s…she’s ethereal.”

“I asked if she was good, not if you were infatuated with her. Get in there and find out how committed she is.”

“Her band was shit so I think there’s a good chance that-“

“Go, go, go!”

* * *

 

Before Bodhi could utter another word Cassian hung up on him. Bodhi shrugged, slipping his phone into his jacket pocket and heading back inside. The peaceful outdoor mumbles to the loud riffs of electric guitar were quite the contrast and Bodhi slipped past some tables and headed past the bar. He stopped for a moment to glance at the line up of colored shot glasses on the wall, but then reminded himself that he needed to find Stardust.

Jyn sighed, rubbing a hand over her tired face and smearing her makeup. She looked like she was melting. A knock on the dressing room door caused her to sit up from where she was slumped over. It opened a crack to reveal a face she didn’t recognize.

“Um, hi, sorry to bother you Stardust. Can we talk for a second? I’m Bodhi Rook.” Bodhi attempted to stick his hand through the crack to offer a handshake.

Jyn beckoned for him to enter and then stuck out her hand for him. He took it and was surprised by the strength of her shake.

“I’m Jyn Erso.”

“Jyn! Stardust Jyn! Uh, great! Do you wanna come play in Rogue One?” Bodhi shifted awkwardly, letting her hand go and clapping his together.

Jyn couldn’t help but smirk a bit at his skittish behavior. “What’s Rogue One?”

“Oh, it’s a band. A pretty great one actually.” Bodhi stood still now, attempting to remain cool under this pressure. Jyn Erso was even lovelier up close and he could sense her gentle amusement. There was something beautiful to the way the messy colors on her face swirled together.

“Ah, I see.” Jyn shook her finger at him. This wouldn’t be the first time someone had used this kind of excuse.

“Oh, no…there really is a band. We’re looking for a drummer.” Bodhi insisted. “You were amazing out there.”

“Your band has no drummer.” It wasn’t even a question. Jyn just kind of said it out loud and it hung in the air heavy.

“No…our lead singer kind of…yeah we don’t have a drummer anymore.”

Jyn let out a sigh. She was tired. “Look, I’m not really at the luxury to be trusting anyone who comes by, but between you and me I may be looking for a new gig soon.”  
This was going better than Bodhi had expected it to. He smiled at the young woman as she turned and took out her phone.

“Um, do you have a card or a number or something I can call if I decide I want more information?”

“Yeah, you can have my number. I mean, I’d give you Cass’s number, but he’s not really…well, he’s better to meet in person later.”

Jyn handed her phone over for Bodhi to put in his contact.

“Just text me.” he told her before handing back the mobile device.

Jyn smiled wearily and her eyes met Bodhi’s for a second. In the darkness there was something milky and tender. Behind that she saw the glaze of experience, of hard work and tough choices. She’d seen it before and she empathized with him. Life was hard.

As he was leaving he nearly ran into Antonio.

“Who was that?” he asked, rolling up the sleeves of his dark shirt.

“He came by to tell me he liked our set.” she replied.

Her icy gaze met his fire. She’d gotten good at recognizing what he wanted without asking.

“Hmm, that’s nice.” Antonio twisted the little lock on the door handle.

“Yeah…you know, I’m really tired Antonio.”

“Aw Jynny, come on. You keep saying that!” His eyebrows knit together in frustration.

She knew he was trying to guilt her already and her mouth hung open. She didn’t really have words.

“…Because it’s true…” she mumbled, feeling his hand curl around her shoulder.

He shook her then, his grip too tight as he leaned in close to her ear, breath burning of alcohol. “Come on Jynny.”

She turned toward him, reaching arms around his shoulders as he lifted her onto the vanity. She kissed his stinging lips, but her mind was numb. Maybe Rogue One was worth the risk.


End file.
